The Enforcer
by peacethroughfirepower
Summary: A research on the Threshold tower by a team of GDI scientist from the Mobius Research Station lead to the tower activation which sent several divisions of GDI soldiers stationed in the area along with the unsuspecting GDI second and third fleet carrying the Tacitus into the cruel harsh world. But, a question remain. Do the Tacitus and Kane and his NOD's Ascension relates?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Re: Zero or Command and Conquer. They belong to Electronic Arts and Media Factory.**

 **I decided to abandon my first fanfic because it is a trash with wrong facts I realised. So, I decided to bring you this fanfic, The Enforcer.**

* * *

 **A research on the Threshold tower by a team of GDI scientist from the Mobius Research Station lead to the tower activation which sent several divisions of GDI soldiers stationed in the area along with the unsuspecting GDI second and third fleet carrying the Tacitus into the cruel harsh world. But, a question remain. Do the Tacitus and Kane and his NOD's ascension secret relates to the whole event?**

* * *

Parker was very angry because he was very tired. First, he was having a bad day in the office as he was required to finish his paperwork and send it to The Director before the next day. Then, a bright light enveloped them and bam, he, his friends who are also officers with the same rank as him along with their army stationed near the tower and HIS space fleet were transported to another dimension? Well, he should be glad that he did not need to do his paperwork. He put that thought away because out of the blue, a group of assholes appeared and attacked the army HE was in charge with fireballs, fireballs of all thing, distrupting his sleep in his room. Thankfully, the Scrin-GDI-NOD infused technologies are no match for the group hurling fireballs at them. The whole opposing forces were killed under 2 minutes and no casualty was reported on the GDI side.

James Parker's tired brain was unable to process fully to react on what had just happened.

Parker massaged his temple. Sighing. His raspy voice called one of the crews in charge of the communication of the space ship inside the control room of the space ship. The man noticed this and quickly came in front of him and saluted while he awaits for order.

"Yes sir?"

"Go get me some coffee. I don't care which type,"

...

"On it sir," the man said as he jog to the entrance.

Parker massaged his hurting head while he adjusted the chair's height with his though. 'Gotta love this decade technology though the headache is annoying as heck a sleep is all I need,'

"Here's your coffee sir," the man came back holding a can of coffee which he got from the vending machine situated just outside the room.

"Thank you, here's your reward," Parker gave him a GDI dollar which equals to 3 present time USD.

Parker fixed his tie. "EVA, give me the SITREP on the Tiberium containment," the order came.

"The containment is a success, Commander. Other commanders also helped with the containment," the AI replied.

"Haaa, finally I finally get to sleep for a bit after 2 days of non-sleep, thank you for the heads up. Relay my order to all of our forces within the vicinity to turn on their stealth function. I don't want more of them to come blasting with their fireballs,"

"On it commander,"

'I just want to get a good power nap before figuring out how the hell they create the fireballs in their hand in the first place,' he talked to himself as he walked to the resting room to take a nap on the sofa provided there. He doesn't care about anything else other than his deserved rest.

He looked at the coffee in his hand. 'Ah, what a waste. I'll drink this later. I need some sleep for god's sake,' He thought as he put the the coffee on the table. He took off his shoes and lied down on the sofa. Closing his eyes.

...

A dream is a succession of images, ideas, emotions and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. However, Parker saw visions of many nightmares during his short period of sleep that he did not have prior experience or knowledge of. A big cat freezing the entire world, a flying white whale erasing a city from existence and a woman consuming the whole world, and a teenager wearing tracksuits battling an assassin. A precognition on what about to happen to the kingdoms of this world.

" _libera eum_ ," a voice called out to him in his sleep before he began to wake up.

...

He stirred in his sleep.

"Commander, there are incoming transmission coming from your subordinates," the AI's monotone voice resonated within the room annoying its sole occupant.

"This again, gah.." which is the reaction of its occupant.

"Put them on the screen and tell them to wait for a bit. I need to tidy myself up a little," Parker replied as he went to the toilet. Grunting.

After reaching the toilet, he pulled the knob of the steel door and went straight to the mirror.

He combed his hair using a specially made comb to suit his black hair's need. Washing his face to remove his blue eyes' boogers, he then tidied his uniforn which perfectly fits his muscular build of a body even though he is quite old meaning that he is healthy even in the old age. Although he is 50 years old, many young women are attracted to him as his near-pale skin colour is a perfect combination with his middle-east and caucasian mix face making his face looks younger than his real age and showing that his lineage is rich of diversities though that didn't matter after the meteor crashed.

'Alright, the handsome is ready,' he monologue as he was done. A narcissist I must say.

After that, he went straight to the control room as his charisma radiated around him making people near him looked at the floor. Opening the door, he sat on the seat in front of a large rectangular screen and at the very center of the room.

"So, where did you come from, Parker?" asked 1 of the 2 Parker's friends also known as Arthur Bryan.

"To be honest, I took a nap at the resting room until you called for a meeting about our situation," replied Parker.

"WHAT?! You took a bloody nap at this time of crisis?!" came the harsh reply of John William.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I pulled out an all-nighter to finish my reports before the next day or The Director will kill me," exclaimed Parker to defend himself from the upcoming wrath of one of his best friends. The crews inside the room put their hands on their mouth to keep themselves from smiling as the serious mood which always occupies the room was lightened up a bit by their commander's predicament.

3 of them became best friends during their years in the former United State Military Academy. Graduating with flying colours at the same age, they became high ranking officers in short period of time forcing themselves to separate from each other as they are required to go on offensive against the NOD at different areas around the world and after that against the infamous Scrin forces. That is until after the Ascension event, they were united as they took charge of the GDI forces in the red zone of Italy.

"Back to the topic, the obvious reason why we called for this meeting is to discuss our current situation," said Arthur trying to calm down his friend.

"We are in unknown world which can be obviously proven by lack of man-made satellites and luckily the portal also bring 2 of our trump cards from the Orbital Matrix Defence, emphasis on luckily," he continued. "Tiberium and our forces around the tower also tagged along with us,"

"My spaceship also detected large energy signatures at certain area on the planet. An interesting footage was also recorded by sniper team that was sent to nearby civilization," John chimed in. "You sent a sniper team to an unknown area? Are you crazy?" Parker shot back "It is dangerous! They might lose their live and worsen the morale of our troops!" Parker shot back.

"Stop it, Parker. A person once said desperate times call for a desperate measures and it was really worth it, I also put counter measures if things went south by giving them uniform with stealth functions," John said as a screen took over the whole screen.

"Watch this video before you judge my action, also please be silent until the video end," John requested. The footage played.

The video started with a boy wearing modern day tracksuit walked into an old building. Voices can be heard after the boy entered the old building. Amplified by the wonder of modern technology, the voice can be heard as clear as a crystal discussing about an insignia or whatever it is that is related to the royal family of this world. Then a girl with silver hair and wear white clothes can also be seen entering the building.

Shortly after the girl's arrival, a woman wearing revealing cloth appeared. Sounds that were made as a result of the fighting can be heard inside the building. After minutes of fighting, a man in white came into the area. Hearing the sounds of battle he went inside the building by...blowing the wall. The cameras from the sniper team was unable to record the whole fighting as their position were far away from the area and were facing the the opposite direction of the building. They are about to move from their position and that was proven unneeded when a bright light suddenly enveloped the house and destroying the wall that was blocking their view.

The audiences which are composed of the crews and the commanders themselves were greatly flabbergasted for several reasons. First, the bright light easily destroyed part of the house. Second, it seemed that a boy wearing a modern day tracksuit was involved proving that they are not the only one who went to this world or dimension. Third, after Elsa's last attack the boy's gut was cut open revealing its inside and was healed by the girl in white's green light as it enveloped the boy. Then the video stopped.

"Do you see what I mean now, Parker?" asked John to his friend.

"Yes, I do and that's why I wanted to get some sleep. My brain was unable to process how the hell this world denizens cast fireballs when a group of fireball hurling assholes attacked my army and the video you showed to us just now only worsen my headache," replied Parker.

"How about you, Arthur? Anything to add on?"

"No, thank you," replied Arthur

"How about this, we send a platoon of soldiers to watch over the boy backed by 2 APCs and 2 latest Predator tanks. If shits happen to ensue, an armored division will be send down by drop pods at a moment notice, what do you say?" suggested Parker.

"You didn't plan this thing thoroughly didn't you, Parker?" scolded John.

"My god John will you stop denying me, John? I need to sleep ASAP," Parker said as dark circles began to appear on his eyes.

"John, Parker's idea isn't that bad. We need to know how the boy came here in the first place and gain knowledge about our surrounding after all," Arthur defended his friends.

"Alright, alright, we will commence the operation shortly after the carriage carrying the boy reach its destination," concluded John.

"I will happily agree," replied Parker

"So do I,"

'Finally some well deserved rest,' Parker though.

* * *

 **So, how's the story? I proof-read it twice before posting it on my account.**

 **Comments about the story be it bad or good is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A research on the Threshold tower by a team of GDI scientist from the Mobius Research Station lead to the tower activation which sent several divisions of GDI soldiers stationed in the area along with the unsuspecting GDI second and third fleet carrying the Tacitus into the cruel harsh world. But, a question remain. Do the Tacitus and Kane and his the NOD's ascension secret relates to the whole event?**

* * *

 **The next day**

Subaru just woke up from his stupor as he saw the high ceiling of the Roswaal's mansion. Trying to get up, he felt that his wound that he got from shielding Emilia during the fight with Elsa Greinhart or also known as The Bowler Hunter was fully healed. Turning he knob of the wooden door, he went out of the room to find the one who had healed and saved his life.

He walked through the corridor of the mansion. 'Man, this place is huge,' he though to himself in wonder. Unbeknownst of Subaru the room was looping on him for unknown reason as he wandered along the corridor. After 5 minutes of walking, Subaru was pissed. He opened the first door he found and accidentally found himself in a big library. The occupant can be seen at the center of the room, shocked at his sudden entrance.

"How in the world that you get into Beatrice's library?" asked the occupant. The occupant is a she as the name suggest with a big head and wide forehead seemingly in a body of a child with yellow drill hair.

"Actually, I was trying to find the one who had saved my life. But the corridor was looping on me, so I did what everyone will do," Subaru explained his circumstance. As he looked at the occupant appearance, "You are a loli!" Subaru said.

"What's a loli? Doesn't matter. Your presence alone makes Beatrice sick I suppose," Beatrice said as she walked toward Subaru. She touched Subaru's forehead with his finger.

"What are you doin-" was Subaru's last word before he was flinged and began to lose consciousness.

"Beatrice sucked a bit of your mana I suppose," Beatrice said before Subaru closed his eyes.

Subaru began to woke up again. Opening his eyes, he saw the same ceiling as before. He heard voices chattering about him. Looking at the voices he saw two maid. Yes, two maid. One of them is blue haired and the other one is red haired. What a world he was in.

Subaru can no longer contain his excitement. He and two maids conversed with each other. The maids were seemingly trying to shield themselves. That is until the silver haired girl came in. "Emilia-sama, the man tried to molest us," they complained to the girl.

They went outside after minutes of immature conversation. Wondering the size of the mansion, Subaru began to do some radio calisthenic exercises.

"What are you doing Subaru?" Emilia asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, this is called calisthenic workout. It is really good for your health," Subaru explained. "Perhaps you want to join me?" he invited.

* * *

Unknown to them a squad of GDI infantries were watching their doings 2 km from the mansion. How do the squad overheard and watched them? It is the wonder of modern technology moulded by the need to survive the tiberium and withstand NOD's never ending attack.

"Are you kidding me? That boy is an idiot," stated Abraham Oswald as he look through the binocular with his pair of blue eyes. Abraham was the lowest ranking member of the group bearing the rank of Private.

"Why do you say so, Os?" asked his friend or also known Che Song. A soldier with Chinese ancestry. Racism was long gone in the Tiberium infested-world because they were required to focus on their survival from the green crystal after the impact of the meteor. He was the leader of the babysitting team.

The bond between the members of the squad was so strong that they didn't bother to call each other by their rank unless during certain situation like meeting with their Commanding Officer or during an engagement. This can be seen frequently among the soldiers even during the First Tiberium War.

"Here, take a look at this." said Oswald as he gave him his binocular. "The first thing he do when arriving in an unknown dangerous environment even after his stomach was cut open by the crazy woman is doing exercises?"

"Well, we can't blame the kid. He is only an ordinary teenager with undisguised curiosity especially after arriving in this bizarre world. After all, our mission is to watch over the boy and to find out how the heck we and the boy got into this world in the first place. Maybe his carefree attitude can leads us to valuable information which we unable to get," said Chee Song trying to defend Subaru's action as he watched Subaru along with Emilia and the floating cat doing some exercises that were invented during modern day time.

"You know, the girl's appearance makes me want to cuddle and protect her with my life like I always did to my own daughter back in the old home. I guess this is the effect for not seeing my daughter for a long time. She always get into trouble. No pedophile included, please," added Song to his comment.

"That, I have to agree. I am also starting to miss my home, Japan," added Taki Tanaka

Minutes passed. The two maids came to inform them that the head of the mansion which is Roswaal came back to the mansion.

"Ah, I know those Japanese animes telling about modern day naive stupid modern day kid travelling between world are related to this incident," commented Oswald as he watched the two maids. A closet 'Otaku'.

"I know right?" said Oswald. Also a closet Otaku'.

'You and your obsession with animated show,' though Taki and Song at the same time. They sighed.

"Sir, our armored escorts have arrived to our position," announced the second-in command of the group, Watson Killgore.

"Ah, finally," said Song reacting to the good new. "Tell them to turn be on standby. I want them to be ready at moment notice," ordered Song to Watson.

* * *

Cold night time wind greeted Taki's face. This was his shift to watch over the boy after losing the rock-paper-scissor. It appeared that the squad really, REALLY hate night shift. So, they decided to decide who will take the night shift by playing the game. Well, Taki did not have much choice anyway. He lose after all.

The strategic choice of the squad's encampment enable Taki to see into Subaru's room, aided by the advanced targeting system of the sniper's scope.

Out of the blue, the blue haired maid from earlier came into the boy's room carrying a morning star. Wary of the maid's intention and her action that was about to ensure, he fired the shot.

The shot that will bring absolute total change to the entire realm of Re: Zero world.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A research on the Threshold tower by a team of GDI scientist from the Mobius Research Station lead to the tower activation which sent several divisions of GDI soldiers stationed in the area along with the unsuspecting GDI second and third fleet carrying the Tacitus into the cruel harsh world. But, a question remain. Do the Tacitus and Kane and his the NOD's ascension secret relates to the whole event?**

* * *

He fired the shot. Using the Vervack R65, the sound of the armor piercing rifle resonated within the forest alarming and basically screaming to everyone 3km radius about his current location.

'Fuck! I forgot the sniper doesn't come with a suppressor,' Taki's mind screamed to him. Seemingly to know the obvious implication of his fatal mistake.

His squad quickly began to woke up and reached for their weapon, reacting the noise of the shot. It was a reflex that was instilled in every soldiers that have faced the horror of the modern war.

The 5th generation of the piercing sniper rifle was made specifically to penetrate hard material such as the Juggernaut armor. The weapon was only issued to sniper teams. It doesn't matter anyway, the mission is the utmost importance. So, they gave it to Song's squad whose squad were very, very deadly and familiar with the infamous weapon. Though the downside of the rifle is the suppressor because it needed to be specially ordered which can be really expensive AND it needed to be attached before being used WHICH is what Taki forgot to do.

Armor Piercing 9.5cm bullet soared through the air with hypersonic speed before the sound from the shot was made, reaching for its target which is the maid's hand. Making a hole on the window which the magical enchanted barrier failed to block, it reached its target, entering the body of the demon. The demon's flesh was no match for a mid 21st century armor piercing bullet so the bullet did what it is supposed to do; penetrating the maid's arm and severing it.

Sound of the shot added with the glass breaking, the impact of the bullet and the scream of the hurting maid disturbed the deep sleep the occupants were in including Subaru. The occupants rushed to the room Subaru was in.

Song and others quickly manned their post with their rifle.

Turning on the stealth function on the uniform came the harsh scolding. "What the hell was that about, Taki?!" asked Song to Taki obviously angry at his mistake.

"Sorry sir! I forgot to attach the suppressor the the rifle before firing it and the maid with the blue hair was about to murder the boy!," Taki replied, trying to defend himself . He was aware that the mistake he was making wasn't supposed to happen in Song's squad.

"No excuses Taki," Song said with cold voice while glaring at him. Taki felt small under his leader gaze.

Song's attention was distracted from Taki as the door leading inside Subaru's room was opened by 2 people he knew from his observation before and an unknown man with clown makeup.

'A joker?' Song though.

"Focus on saving the boy's life first without killing the maid. We'll have a talk after this," said Song before returning his focus to the whole event and looked into the scope of his rifle.

'I am in deep shit, am I?' he though.

Watson, Abraham and Oswald felt sorry for his comrade-in-arms.

"Tell our boys in the tanks and APCs to be on standby," Song issued the order that is until time seemed to stop on him.

Unable to move, he was greeted by black hands which seemed to feel every inch of his body. ' **SAVE HIM** ' a voice commanded him.

The environment returned to normal. Song's breathing was very ragged alerting his teammates about his predicament.

"Are you okay sir," Oswald asked.

"Yes," replied Song. "Inform command that we are going to retrieve the boy."

"Are you sure you are really okay?"

"Yes I am, damn it. Oswald, Taki, you both stay here while me and Watson will go retrieve the boy with the APC," Song commanded. "Also inform the tanks to aim their cannon at the mansion."

The drastic actions was taken by Song as he heeded the voice and was planning to inform his physiatrist about the thing that motivated him to do what he was about to do.

"It's dangerous, sir!" warned Song's second in command. "We should only rely on the range and the penetrating ability of the rifle. There will be no telling what will happen to you and me if we confront the occupants face to face. We don't know the full extent of their supernatural power!" Watson warned practically begging Song to not endanger his and his CO's life.

Other young members can only agree at this. Song and Watson are their beloved commanding officer after all because of their kindness and brotherly attitude toward them. If they happen to lose them, they will unable to forgive themselves as they are the closest thing they have to family in this harsh new world.

"No, at this rate we will be killing them except for the boy. I don't want any life to be taken tonight. After all, we have the next generation tanks at our back doesn't we?" was Song's sole reply.

Watson can only sigh at his CO's order. If he got motivated, not even the world can stop him from achieving his goal.

'An admirable trait I admit. Still the same trait also can bring death to our side,' Watson though. Praying for their safety, he walked into the APC his CO was in, manning the turret.

* * *

The Witch of Greed can only turn flustered at the unexpected event that had transpired in front of her.

'What can you do to Witch of Envy, Mister Soldier?' she though. Ignorant of the space fleet orbiting her's and The Witches' planet capable of destroying the capital city of Lugunica and killing the Great Beasts with a push of the firing button.

* * *

Subaru woke up, only to see the maid's bloody stump.

"What happened, Rem?!" he asked the maid.

The maid was trying to kill Subaru with her remaining hand until another bullet landed between them making a hole on the glass and the floor in the process. A warning shot.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Emilia, the red haired maid and an unknown man the team had not seen before with clown makeup.

Ram, the sister of the blue haired maid seeing his precious little sister's hand had been transformed into a bloody stump turned to face Subaru with a threatening look.

"What did you do to her?!" asked the red haired maid with uncontained rage heading straight toward Subaru with the intent to kill.

Subaru, unable to reply only waited for kind-hearted Emilia to save him from the maid's killing intent. Before Emilia was able to do so, another bullet pierced the magically enchanted barrier, making hole in the window in the process and landed between the maid and Subaru. Shocking everyone including Roswaal as the bullets were able to pierce the barrier.

Red dot can be seen hovering on Ram's body. Everyone in the room interpreted this as a warning sign from an unknown force attacking them, telling; she would be dead if any of them tried to touch the vulnerable child.

'What the?! The gospel didn't tell me about this and how did mere arrows penetrated the magically enchanted window?' Roswaal's corrupted mind was unable to process the whole event as he was fully relying on the gospel the Witch of Greed gave him. Still maintaining his poker face, everyone was unable to read what he have in his mind.

Rem and Ram with their superior senses were able to spot the origin of the the bullet which is on the top of the cliff facing the mansion. Suddenly, two metal behemoths can be seen by both of the maids heading to the mansion at insane speeds, the wonder of infused technology, adding to the already shocked occupants.

Sun began to rise at the horizon as an unknown man's voice broke the silence with a warning.

"Do not harm the child or we shall use deadly force."

Ram, pissed at their intrusion of the mansion tried breaking the window to attack them until another bullet came down from the hill stopping her advance.

"Oh, forgot to say this; do not try to attack us because we have hidden soldiers and siege engine? I believe what you people call it ready to take away your life at a moment notice," the man said. Smirking confidently as he do so.

"Oh really?! All I see is a coward who relied on cowardly tactic!" said Ram.

Emilia was unable to do anything as fear took over his body. She did what she only can do that is healing Rem's injury.

"I seeeeeee, this is how youuuuu want to deal with things huh?" Roswaal said erecting a barrier as he prepared his magic.

The leader of the team reacting to the erected barrier commanded the tanks stationed at the hill to fire warning shots at the at the mansion but nowhere close enough to harm either one of them.

Loading HE shells, the crew of the Predator tanks fired.

 **BOOM, BOOM** the shells landed on the mansion's roof causing tremor on its wake. Shocking them.

"I would like to advise you to stop charging your power, mate."

"The next shots will be directly aimed into the room you are in," Song warned. "Kid, I suggest you to use that window to jump out, I'll catch ya. Also, we will have a nice chat after this,"

Subaru watching the whole heeded the man order as he understood the language the man was using, jumped out unwillingly as he was suppose to save Emilia but this army right here can turn the mansion into ashes if they want to. Hiding his pain, he though 'How the hell did the army got here?'. His impact was soften by the man's bulky arm catching him.

"Please don't harm Emilia-tan," Subaru pleaded to the man and at the same time was glad he paid attention in the English classes.

"Who's Emilia-tan? Oh, do you mean that girl? Don't worry about it, we are not planning to use the tank cannon anyway," Song replied which earned Subaru's relieve. "You also have to do a lot of explaining today," the bulky man said as his brown eyes look into Subaru's. The teenager can only sigh at this.

Noticing the gravity of the situation, Roswaal gave in. Ignorant of the power behind the impact. He is not taking any chances. He can escape if he wanted to but that will risk Emilia's life, which is required to resurrect his beloved teacher. 'Where is Beatrice at time of crisis like this?' the man sighed.

"Alright, Alright weeeeee give up," Roswaal concluded shocking Ram and Rem.

"You can't be serious?!" Ram asked.

"Weeeee have nooooo choice," replied Roswaal. 'Maybe this unknown forces can speed up the whole planning process I had in mind,' Roswaal though with a smile on his face.

"The door to alliance between my faction and you house is still open, even though you almost killed this boy right here. My commander said," Song announced as he patted Subaru's back.

Roswaal smiled at this while Emilia was glad and relieved at the sudden change of event. Though the two maids were not that happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A research on the Threshold tower by a team of GDI scientist from the Mobius Research Station lead to the tower activation which sent several divisions of GDI soldiers stationed in the area along with the unsuspecting GDI second and third fleet carrying the Tacitus into the cruel harsh world. But, a question remain. Do the Tacitus and Kane and his the NOD's ascension secret relates to the whole event?**

* * *

 **(10 minutes ago)**

John watched the whole scene that the squad was making and decided to intervene before the situation escalated and any life can be taken. John was glad that the squad was taking a measure to prevent the boy from being killed, their only source on how to get back to their world. But at the same time scared from the aftermatch from the squad little ruckus.

"Stand down, Captain!" came the voice from the radio inside the APC. "Do not do further the damages! We are going to open a peace talk with them at all cost."

It was illogical. Who the hell will try to open an alliance with a faction who had just threatened them? Song was pissed at his commander's thinking.

John is a pragmatic person but not stupid. He can read the whole result like the palm of his hand though he didn't took account of the long-term effect of his decision.

"But sir! The boy was about to be killed. They also might try to stab us in the back! Didn't my team had just threatened to destroy the whole room they are in killing them in the process just now?" Song replied.

"This is an order, Sergeant! It's your fault for taking the matter into your own hand without consulting us and do not question my order. I KNOW what I'm dealing with because I have 30 years of experience in my hand, Sergeant. Furthermore, we NEED more knowledge about this planet and its inhabitant," the voice shot back.

"Knowledge is power and information is power," the voice added.

"Robin Morgan?" Song asked.

"Yep, now get back to work, Sergeant. Clean up the mess you and your team just made! Am I clear?" the voice ordered.

Thankfully, Emilia and the others inside the room was unable to understand the whole conversation between Song and his commander due to language difference except for Subaru whom got a perfect A+ in English.

Song seeing that he was unable to make his CO sees the light of his action just gave in to his CO's desire.

Giving a though before deciding, he decided. 'Not going to experience how being the guilty in the court-martial feels like,' Song sighed.

"Yes, sir."

He returned his focus to the situation in front of him.

"The next shots will be directly aimed into the room you are in," Song shouted the false warning. "Kid, I suggest you to use that window to jump out, I'll catch ya. Also, you, me and the commander will have a nice chat after this,"

The kid do what he was told. Song was able to see the unwillingness on the kid's face as he jumped out the window. As the gravity pulled the boy, the fall momentum was broken by Song's bulky arm.

As the boy tried to stable himself on the ground, he pleaded "Please don't harm Emilia-tan." The Japanese's English was a bit accented but Song was able to understand what was being said by the teenager.

Song was confused. "Who's Emilia-tan?" which earned a look from the boy. Realization hit him, "Ohhhh, do you mean that silver haired elf? We aren't planning to use the cannon anyway," Song said. God, did the kid just fall in love with the half elf?

'Well we are FORBIDDEN to use it, actually,' Song sighed.

Unwillingly, he continued with a _pissed-off_ smile. "The door to alliance between my faction and you house is open, even though you almost killed this kid right here. My commander said."

Which earned a surprise from every non-earth creatures that are capable of thinking in the area.

 **(Present time)**

Blue hues began to took over the sky and Puck is awake.

Puck was briefed on the current situation and decided to stay on the fence and watch the whole event took place. Emilia was quite nervous.

This was her first time dealing with this kind of thing after all.

Abraham taking notice of her expression tried to comfort her. Why? because he have a heart of gold. "Our commander is a good person at heart, you don't need to worry."

"Thank you," said Emilia while smiling a genuine smile, reacting to the comfort the young Private tried to brought to her.

Causing Abraham heart fluttered in the process and Subaru can only glare at the Private.

'Quite ironic I must say,' Song though. He and his team threatened to kill them earlier and now here they are, sitting in a room talking a like a civilized man to work on a deal.

'Sometime, I don't understand that old man's way of thinking,' Song though as he massaged his forehead, trying to reduce his throbbing headache.

Song and his team ate the breakfast that was being prepared on behalf of Emilia's kindness after making sure it wasn't being poisoned with a device. Though, they do without being seen by the owners to avoid straining their already strained relationship due to obvious reasons.

"So where is this commander you are talking about, sir?" Subaru asked.

The APCs and tanks were parked at the mansion's courtyard after making sure the sniper team that was being sent by John before was in the area, guarding the tanks from afar.

Song took notice of Subaru question replied while smiling at him, "He will arrive in a moment."

Suddenly, the red-haired maid and the healed blue-haired maid came in the room escorting a man wearing what you expect a military commander to wear while being guarded by 3 GDI's commando.

Song and his team quickly stood up and saluted the commander. Ignorant on the purpose behind the soldiers' action, the maids slightly tensed so do the commandos guarding Parker.

'Well, I though I could use the drop pod for a flashy entrance,' the man or known as Parker sighed. Earlier, he tried to use the drop pod before that Patton wannabe or John stopped him, embarrassing himself in front of his soldiers.

Realising the soldiers that were saluting to him, he gave the order. "At ease, soldiers."

The men dropped their salute.

"Take a seat," said Roswaal while gesturing to the empty chair. "Your men are also welcomed to enjoy the breakfasts while we talk."

Parker was unable to understand the clown's word but understood his gesture. Subaru translated the clown's words.

He took a seat at the end of the table that was facing Roswaal.

Song and his team decided that their stomach were already full. So, they went behind their commander's seat.

Subaru was the only one who could speak the native's language and English at the same time. Noticing this, Subaru was appointed as an impromptu translator by Parker.

"Mayyyyyy I know where do you hail from?" asked Roswaal.

"We hail from the Land Beyond the Great Waterfall," replied which made the non-earth occupants wide-eyed making Parker rose his eyebrow as he secretly gestured for the foods. The commandos understood what he meant and began checking for any trace of any kind of poison.

"Ah, actuallyyyy it is really really hard to see people coming from the Land Beyond the Great Waterfall only to talk for a possible alliance."

Parker talked to Song before and found out about the _weird_ place that was on another continent. He then decided to use it as a cover story.

"Sooooo, mayyyy I know the purpose on why you proposed for this alliance to my humble House?"

The commandos nodded to Parker as they confirmed the food that was prepared for him wasn't poisoned. He took a sip of the tea. "Nothing much actually. We wish to gain more knowledge about this kingdom, enemies, its problem and past histories," Parker replied.

"That's it? Why did you propose that alliance only to gain information? Anddddd..What do weeee get in return?" Roswaal asked while smiling.

'My god, this clown's way of talking is really getting on my nerve,' Parker though.

"We are on a scouting mission organised by the King of our kingdom. As for why we choose your house, let's say it is a coincidence we happen to meet one of our scout here. "

Taking another sip of his tea, Parker added, "As for your rewards, we will offer security to your House including the maids, the kid working here as a servant, materials needed to develop the lands here, reinforcements should a war break out and act as mediator between you and your opponent if you request," while gesturing to the maids and Subaru.

Ram was pissed at this with a capital P and screaming vulgar words at them in her mind. First, they dare to injure his little sister and now they were offering alliance? Ram couldn't do anything to reprimand the things they did to her little sister because of her respect of her master and his order.

Others didn't know what was going on her mind as she still maintained her poker face except for Roswaal who paid no mind and Rem who only smiled kindly at her sister which only to serve by pouring oil on his sister's rage.

"And protection from the fireballs hurling assholes wearing black cloaks oh, and also from crazy sexy assassin," he added. Earning a look of surprise from the occupants.

Subaru shot him a look. Understanding what the boy meant, he answered, "Let's say that we watched you earlier with your fight with that woman and the white knight with ridiculous strength."

Subaru nodded in understanding. He feel that he did not need to translate the last part. 'Did they also appeared during the last loops? For what reason and how?' Subaru though as he tried to search for reasonable answer.

"I don't seeeeee youuuuuuuu even able to defeat the demon beasts?" Roswaal questioned. Skeptical of the man's army ability.

Parker can only scratch his head at the man's question. "I know of no demon beast and as for the fireballs hurling assholes, we encountered them earlier though they are no match for our magic. Perhaps you can explain more about this demon beasts you are talking about?" he asked.

Roswaal can only smile at the man's ignorance. "Welll, I have timeeee to spareeee. So, why not?"

"Demon beasts wereeee creature that were rumoured to be created to wipe out humanity from this world," Roswaal explained.

'Created?' though Parker.

Able to read what was on the man's mind, Roswaal explained. "Rumoured to be created by the Witch of Sin."

Witch of Sin.

"See? I told you those kind of things exist here," Taki whispered to Abraham.

Abraham sighed.

"Witch of Sin? Well I don't know who that person is or what is his/her ability. But, if you need prove of my army's capability it is already being proved by our encounter earlier though it is unfortunate we happen to meet by that kind way and I am pretty _god damn_ sure that my army can beat whoever-that-witch-is."

The occupants though, 'This guy is practically asking for a death wish.'

"Ohhh, howww are you sureee you can beat her?"

"Yes, but I am not telling you."

"Whyy?"

"Not telling."

"Can you explain why?"

"Still not telling."

"If you want to work an alliance with us, secret that can't be told without a reasonable explanation is a taboo. You know this right?"

Knowing that he can make some jokes while answering the guy question AND at the same time making bad of him without some serious repercussion, he darely said,"National security, nuff said," was Parker reply while making some funny expression.

That earned a good laugh from the earth-born though Subaru didn't translate the 'nuff said' part. Needless, the non-earth also laughed at the joke because of the funny expression without understanding the real content.

"What's so funny about national security?" Emilia asked.

Subaru heard Emilia's question through the laughter. "It's nothing really, just some stupid joke from that stupid guy by adding something stupid at the last part," Subaru replied after trying really hard to contain his laughter. How did they laughed at that joke? It was unknown 'til this day.

Listening to Subaru's explanation, the tense atmosphere inside the room began lightened up a bit.

"Oh okay," Emilia replied meekly, still smiling.

"Backkk to the topic, how do you plan to do it?" Roswaal asked the man.

Parker rubbed his chin. "Before I answer your question, I have a few question for myself that needed answer, truthfully," stated Parker.

"Okaaay, it will certainly be interesting. Whaaatt is the question you wanted to ask?"

"How come that cat is floatin'?" Parker asked while pointing at Puck.

Emilia flinched when Parker pointed in her direction. Realising it wasn't about her, Emilia calmed down.

"I'll do the talking, Lia," Puck whispered. Puck made fake coughs before began talking to attract their attention, "I am an artificial spirit contracted to Lia right here," Puck replied while gesturing to Emilia.

Emilia tensed up as Parker observed every inch of her body.

The GDI's members only shrugged at the talking cat.

 _Well, I guess this world can't be any weirder after witnessing the bullshitery happening in front of our eyes._

 _The cat can talk?_

 _Damn creepy world._

Were the things that were going on the GDI soldiers' mind right now.

"And that further proven my theory, Abraham."

Abraham just ignored the man statement, not wanting to waste any more energy by reacting to this man obsession.

"So, how being an artificial explain your ability to float? Sorry for my ignorance about this kind of stuff," Parker asked with undisguised curiosity.

"Every artificial spirits have the ability can float. Your ignorance is forgiven," Puck replied.

Parker slumped in his seat. "Okaaayy."

"Backkk to theee topic, my frienddd, how do you plan to provide us with the security you promised with only few men you have?"

"That will be no problem, my men will watch you in the shadows as you go on your daily life without any disturbance." Parker explained.

"If things go south, I'll summon a cavalry division at a moment notice."

"And howww will you do that?" Roswaal asked.

Parker, knowing that their full capability need to be kept secret from this world even from the teenager explained, "By an advanced teleportation magic I believe what you call it in this kingdom."

The GDI understood the reason behind Parker's doing very well.

Subaru, feeling confused at the commander's charade tried to ask before being stopped by Song who gave him a hidden sign telling that he should continue translating and avoid question that might arouse suspicion to the alliance. Naivety has its limit and so does Subaru's especially at this kind of situation.

"We take pride in our magical research in that field, you know. That was how I was able to go here quickly when I was informed by my men about your predicament."

'Well, that explain how did he got here so fast,' Ram though. 'But still...' remembering the event, Ram's aura began to leak hostility toward the GDI.

Parker in his years dealing with reading people expression took notice of this.

"Look, I am really, really, really sorry for harming one of your maid that are working in this mansion. But, that was for the best. The maid tried to kill the kid we are in charge to take care of ," Parker said with regret in his voice.

Subaru cringed at the man statement as he translated the man's words.

The reveal of Rem's action put Emilia and occupants of the mansion on edge.

"What?!" Emilia was practically screaming though the others only hear it as how people talk to each other.

"Why did you try to kill Subaru in his sleep, Rem?"

Rem realizing that he doesn't have any other choice decided to tell them the truth behind his action. "I was trying to eliminate Subaru in his sleep and hide his body so I can make a false story about him stealing our golds and ran away." Rem explained. "As for why, I don't trust Subaru's real intention on why he wanted to become a servant in this mansion. He might be from another opposing faction."

Subaru, also shocked of the reveal tried to defuse the situation and remove the blame from Rem because of his naivety.

'I guess that's how I die in the previous loop? I though we were bonding just fine,' Subaru though. Feeling disappointed.

Still not giving up on his effort, he said, "Look it is okay, Emilia-tan. I forgave her action," Subaru said in the world's native language to Emilia.

Turning to Parker, he announced, "Sir Parker, on behalf of the information I have in my memory, please spare the blue haired maid from any punishment by you or this House. Please," Subaru begged Parker.

Giving it a though, Parker sighed. "Well, I wonder if you are crazy or not. But, that girl was about slay you. Brutally."

Subaru gazed into Parker's eye. "Yes I know, that's why I'm giving her a second chance."

"Look, I understand you want to give her another chance but you are our only way on finding way to get out from this world. What if she attempted another murder?" Parker asked.

"Then the deal is off. I know Roswaal will try everything to work a deal with your army even killing his underlings if it is needed," Subaru answered with utmost confidence.

Another heavy sigh, Parker decided. "Alright, alright but don't come back haunting my life if we are unable to save you again from the girl if she decided to do it again," said Parker.

Subaru smiled.

Turning to Roswaal, Subaru announced. "Commander Parker's other condition for the alliance is Rem's attempted murder to go unpunished by both side."

Subaru's words did the trick. The twin sisters was relieved and shocked at the same time as Rem did not need need to leave her sister's side though Ram's hostility still exist for the GDI's action severing Rem's arm. But, Emilia's skill in water based healing magic albeit little was able to re-attach Rem's severed arm without leaving scars in the process.

"Okaaayyy, I gladly accept." Roswaal smiled as both men rose from their seat and walked to the table's side to shake hand, symbolising that both sides agreed with the condition.

Thus, Subaru's life in the mansion continue normally albeit with some protection by the GDI in the shadows.

* * *

 **(5 Days Later After The Fated Meeting)**

Subaru's life in the mansion continued normally. His relationship with the maids improved slightly due to the strained relationship through the event though the maids were beginning to warm up to his presence in the mansion as a servant.

Subaru alongside with Ram and Rem visited the village in Roswaal's territory to buy. Subaru was having fun with the kids of the village until a puppy brought by the girl with purple hair bit him in his hand. He forgave the child on the accident. Then, Ram called out to him telling that she was done buying the ingredients that were needed by the household.

He went back to the mansion ignorance of the curse that was transplanted on him while the GDI's snipers watched any threat that was trying to harm him also unbeknownst of the curse.

He prepared himself to sleep. After learning the world's writing system, he went to sleep.

 **And the curse took effect.**

* * *

 **Things to work on this story:**

 **1) More mature content and sentence structure.**

 **2) Fleshing out the story.**

 **3) Plot inconsistency**

 **4) Grammar**

 **5) Last but not least, lengthy chapters.**

 **Comments are helpful to make this story better be the comment a troll or praise.**

 **Comments are helpful to make this story better be the comment a troll or praise.**

 **Yes, there is Return by Death by Subaru in this story.**

 **The next chapter will be told in Subaru's POV**

 **AND YES I DID NOT WRITE According to the episodes.**

 **Consider this lengthy chapter as a parting gift 'cuz I'm not going to publish another chapter until November.**

 **AND YES I KNOW MY JOKE IS NOT FUNNY DAMMIT**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. No sounds from the chirping birds. The environment is like those of European countries

Subaru Natsuki was preparing himself to run the whole day as a butler in Roswaal's mansion, unbeknownst of his death during that night because of a curse from the dog's bite.

After he was done buttoning the buttons of his butler uniform, he went to the mirror to see his reflection to make sure that he is really tidy before starting his job.

Inspecting his body and clothes, he saw something unexpected. "I am quite sure that there was a wound at the back of my palm," Subaru monologue. He checked his right hand to make sure the wound was really gone.

"That kinda explain why I feel no pain."

"Ah, might be Emilia healing me with her magic when I was asleep," though Subaru. He then decided to ignore the matter. Taking a last check on the mirror, he smiled. "Time to start a new day!"

Subaru walked to the door, pulling the doorknob and stepped out from the room to walk to the kitchen. The first daily job as a butler in the mansion: helping Ram and Rem preparing the breakfast for Roswaal and Emilia. Though, he only need to help with mundane tasks such as washing the utensils after the mansion occupants were done eating because he really sucked in cooking. He was still quite happy with that.

On his way to the kitchen, he looked outside the windows. He saw an armored vehicle parked at the courtyard of the mansion. The vehicle's door was painted with the symbol of GDI.

A squad of 5 soldiers consisting of the men who saved his life 10 days ago can be seen eating their given MREs. It was because Commander Parker forbid the squad from eating the dishes from the mansion especially after their 'small conflict' that took place.

Subaru encouraged Parker to allow his men to eat in the mansion after Subaru tested the taste of the MRE from sci-fi fictional army.. 'To be honest it was shit and tasted the same as the modern army counterpart,' though Subaru. He has prior experience in tasting the food because he went camping with his father who brought some military Meat-Ready-to-Eat. "It's easier," his father said. "No need to forage or buy some expensive preserved food from the mart."

Subaru smiled as he recalled his memory during his days in his real world. He still wonder to this day where his father get those kind of stuff.

To be honest, Subaru did not expect the fictional army from THAT video game came to this world. Even better, they even came to aid him and in return, he has to find a way to go back home for both of them. A win-win situation.

It's not like Subaru will tell the GDI that they are fictional and make their appearance a video game in his world. Because he is sure as hell the GDI will dismiss him as a mental asylum occupant or worse, being interrogated.

Subaru also witnessed firsthand that he can not even able to last a minute in a fight against the world's inhabitants without helps from the GDI. The fight with Elsa changed his mind about this world.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to reunite with his family though he still have self-made duty to protect the person he made friend of in this world from harm. It was an oath.

Minutes later, he reached a big door made from high-quality wood. He pulled the doorknob and stepped inside the room.

"Ball, we are going to cook steak for today's breakfasts," came the voices from Ram.

"Didn't we already cooked steak yesterday? And why do you keep calling me ball?" Subaru asked. Confused. For a moment, he asked himself why the hell someone will eat an oily steak during breakfasts, in the morning. It's not healthy. 'Nevermind, it's not like I am that dedicated to teach them about food pyramid.'

Rem replied, "No we didn't, we prepared the hamburgers that you created yesterday, didn't you remember?" Subaru saw Rem smiling a genuine smile at him. Making his heart skipped a beat.

It's a wonder how Rem easily forgave the GDI's AND his doing for almost permanently taking her right arm and endangering because the GDI promised to ensure her and her sister, Ram safety. But, a micro quantity of distrust is still inside Ram though she did not show them on their face by making an unbreakable poker face.

Subaru didn't know about Roswaal, but he is certain that man is hiding something after Subaru saw his face contorts into questioning look after he opened and read the strange book.

"Do not stare at my sister, ball. Your eyes are disgusting to look at," said Ram.

Subaru was cut from his thought and returned Rem's smile.

Ram was cutting the vegetables when she said something important.

"We are going to village tomorrow to replenish the household stocks. Do not forget that. And I hope you will not do something to my sister along the journey," said Rem as she gave a glare at Subaru.

Subaru whinced.

The statement managed to make Subaru answers the question that was haunting his mind during that day.

* * *

(GDSS Philadephia)

James Parker and other High-Ranking Officers were having an emergency meetings on the bizarre situation on the grounds.

It began few hours ago, the spaceship mainframe detected change of dates in the system from the Tiberium Containment Field. The Tiberium's coverage also returned according to the changed dates of the computer's system and was proven by the satellite image.

In addition, all the soldiers and researched stationed there also reported no changes or anything bizarre happening in the area.

Thus, Parker called for an emergency meeting. Leading to the present time.

Parker walked to the meeting table and sat on the designated seat. He faked a cough to attract their attention.

"Do you know what leads to this meeting?" asked Parker to John and Arthur including to all senior officers who were present in the room.

"Yes, it is about a weird happening on the ground."

There was a knock on the steel door.

"Come in."

Suddenly, 3 crews walked in and quickly handed the reports of their current situations to all people present in the meeting room before leaving.

"I suggest that you all read the reports first before we proceed with the meeting," Parker suggested.

They agreed and read the reports.

.,.

…

2 minutes passed.

"According to the reports, the event happened when sensor tasked to watch over the Japanese boy that was stranded in this world detected energy spiking up inside the boy's body. It caused the boy's heart and brain to stop working for minutes." James stated. Wanting confirmation from Parker.

"Yes that's right."  
"After that boy died, the planet returned as it was during 2 days ago including the memories of our stationed army?"

"You got it right." Parker confirmed..

"Wait, do you mea-" asked one of the officers before being cut off by Parker.

"Yes, he died and returned from death causing the whole bizarre happening," stated Parker.

The sounds of murmuring can be heard in the meeting room. The officers were discussing among themselves on what to do.

"Are you sure the NOD are not involved in this?" asked John.

Suddenly, the lights in the room stopped working for a time period and almost exploded into fragments as it generated heats. Shocking the people present.

The crews stationed outside the room in order to prevent outsiders from entering the room door rushed in.

"Sir, there appears to be a physic attack on our ship."

"What?!" the officers exclaimed.

"How the hell there will be an attack up this far in the space? Physic one at that?" James asked the man.

"We don't know sir. But we managed to identify the source of the attack. It was from a weird looking tower straight out from the Rapunzel's fantasy story inside a distorted area which appears to be dessert." The man replied.

"We though the distortion and the attack was caused by the Scrin technology at first to avoid detection on their presence on this world."

"Then?"

"It was from…How do you put it..weird energy or people in the fantasy story refers to as magic."

The officers gasped. Parker remained calm.

"Are you sure the man is right in the head sir?" one of the officers which can be ranked as general asked Parker.

Parker looked at the man who told them the news. The atmosphere inside the room changed dramatically as Parker produced an aura of an unspeakable authority. Parker is the person who led a division of armoured platoon to destroy the heavily guarded NOD's seperatist base during the Tiberium Twilight event in just one day.

"Are you sure, soldier?" Parker asked the man. "Then how come the magic did not manage to breach our defence? I am sure as hell things that can distorts reality itself can destroy us in a matter of seconds"

"I don't know sir but the armour of the ship infused with Scrin physic technology we created from the Tacitus not only failed the attempt but it also detects the source."

"Databases also shows that the Tacitus might originate from a really advanced magi-tech Mars civilization in the past before the Adam was exiled from heaven. I am also shocked at this revelation." The man told Parker.

"He did not lie, sir. I know about him inside out." One of the guard chimed in.

Parker, Arthur, John, the officers and the guards were flabbergasted. How come this happen and why in the God's sake the director classified this kind of important informations?

"Oh my god…I think God created this kind of things to create more mind-fuck questions of the years to be answered by us human." Arthur stated.

It earned a nod from approvals except for a few people who are atheists.

"I am still sceptic in the matter however," said Parker.

"But are we going to take THE action?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes we will." Parker approved.

"I feel sorry for the bad guys of this world."

"Order our forces at the containment field to go the the capital cities of all kingdoms on the face on this planet. Increase our presence around the mansion. And the most important thing: find and terminate all of the 7 Archbishops at all cost. Handle out pamphlets about their abilities. The ion cannon will be if we eccounter The Great Beast" Parker ordered.

Thus, the Re:Zero world will be changed permanently and will never be the same.

* * *

 **Can you guys believe that the government blocked ? I won't say which government.  
**

 **But, I bypassed their blockage in order to deliver this new chapter.**

 **As always enjoy.**


End file.
